


Dear Friends

by felandaris



Series: Another Place And Time [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Boobistair!, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Smut, breast kink, in da house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felandaris/pseuds/felandaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breasts or bum? Alistair knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Lords and Ladies- I proudly present to you… **BOOBISTAIR!**
> 
> First of two thank you fics for my now >1k Tumblr followers. You're all amazing. 
> 
> Also a big thank you to the girls at [Caboodling with Alistair](https://www.facebook.com/groups/CaboodlingWithAlistair/) for the inspiration.

Rough fabric rustles as deft fingers make quick work of dainty fastenings. Elissa’s chest rises and falls more rapidly with each new patch of her skin that is revealed. She sighs when the tatty shirt falls off her shoulders, inhales sharply as her band is pulled down and her breasts spring free with the slightest jiggle.

 

“Look who it is!”

 

“Alistair!” She rolls her eyes, trying to sound stern but failing to hide the amusement in her voice.

 

He continues unfazed. “It’s Ser Pert and Ser Plump!”

 

The evening’s chill has a way of creeping into their tent. It doesn’t take long for her nipples to stiffen, for the areolae to pucker into dozens of tiny pebbles.

 

This particular development, naturally, isn’t lost on Alistair, whose mouth opens a fraction before he continues in the same wondrous tone.

 

“Oh, no! Are you cold?” He’s almost cooing, as if talking to a child or a pet. “Can’t be having _that_ now, can we? Here. Let me warm you up.”

 

Elissa’s scold of his silliness catches in her throat when he takes her right breast in both hands. Her head rolls back when his tongue laps, and she grasps his shoulders when he sucks; groans when he hums the way he only does when tasting something utterly delicious.

 

“That better?” he asks with his mouth full, glancing up at her before he continues.

 

The practiced tug of his lips is sending just the beginnings of a warm rush between her legs when he withdraws.

 

His whimsical sing-song is bordering on irritating when he leaves her aching flesh unattended and turns to her other breast instead, leaning in as if _listening_.

 

“What’s that?” An incredulous glance at silent flesh. “You’re not  _jealous,_ are you?”

 

Elissa makes a sound somewhere between a huff and a chuckle. Alistair is absorbed in his play like a little boy. As much of a distraction as it is, the sheer eroticism of him using her own breasts for toys only contributes to the coil building up deep in her belly.

 

“Here. How’s that?” Alistair squeezes the supple handfuls together, making sure she sees his pink tongue dart out to caress her nipples in quick little flicks.

 

Elissa’s elbows give way as her fingers dig into Alistair’s hair. He grins into her breast when she sinks into the bedroll with a drawn-out, throaty moan.

 

As if on cue, Alistair presses harder, watching her for any indication of discomfort as he brings the stiff peaks closer together. Under her keen eyes he draws both buds into his mouth, his curious stare never leaving her face.  Another wanton croak leaves her throat and her little bundle gives an eager twitch. Alistair’s cheeks hollow and his lips smack as he suckles her, drawing the tips long, purring as his tongue swirls around the tender flesh.

 

The warmth in her stomach, the throb between her legs are becoming more insistent. When she feels Alistair’s teeth she groans, unable to take more teasing. Her breasts drop from him with a wet _plop_ as she pulls him up for a scorching kiss that is all tongues, teeth and desire. She vaguely notices her laces being opened as she grinds into him, rubbing her pelvis against his, showing where she needs him.

 

They break only for air. Alistair’s smile is sheepish, smug and alluring all at once, his light baritone both soothing and titillating. “Did you enjoy that?”

 

Through the thick haze of lust, Elissa misses the glint in his eyes. His movement catches her by surprise, draws a yelp from her when he flips her over, pulling down her breeches and smalls in one fluid motion.

 

Allowing the faint night-time breeze to cool her heated skin, she lies back, lets him have his way with her. Then those clever, talented lips describe a warm trail down her spine, a promising tickle- _until_ …

 

 

“Well, well! Who have we got here?”

 

Her exasperated sigh precedes his answer to himself, and the slap on her backside.

 

“It’s Lord Cheekington!”

 

Elissa’s giggles ring through the camp. They soften into moans when Alistair begins ravishing her and doesn’t stop until the wee morning hours.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [Find me (and the boys) on Tumblr!](https://http://cullenstairshenanigans.t%20Tumblr.com) ʘ‿ʘ


End file.
